New York, New York
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: one shot, brittana


**This is a one shot that has been floating around in my head for a while I wanted to get it out while I had the time. Enjoy**.

When they found out that they would once again be going back to New York for Nationals all the kids were beside themselves excited. They used every spare moment they had to practice and by the time they had arrived in the city they were positive that they were ready to win the whole thing this year. They settled into the hotel before they were given time to practice their songs on the stage. They ran through their performance three times before they had to let the next school practice. As they left everyone picked up food on their way back to the hotel. Once they settled back into their rooms they ate their pizza and watched movies until they had all passed out. Will had tried to separate the couples who were dating, but it ended up being more trouble than it was worth and just divided the rooms into boys and girls. This of course left many couples together, but no one really cared so for that night at least Kurt and Blaine got to share a bed and so did Brittany and Santana. While most of the girls had fallen asleep Quinn and Rachel were still finishing getting ready to go to bed. As Rachel finished her facial mask Quinn looked over to the bed that her two best friends shared and smiled.

"They look happy, like they finally get to be themselves."

Rachel looked at the two girls sleeping, Brittany spooning Santana from behind and the two of them with sleepy smiles on their faces, "well we do live in Ohio, this is the most open they have been able to be in a while, at least safely."

"I know, but they've been acting different all day, not bad different, just different." Quinn climbed into the bed that she and Rachel were sharing and Rachel hoped in on the other side.

"Maybe they just needed a little change of scenery, maybe this is how they would act all the time if it were safe for them to do so."

"Maybe your right. Night Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel shut off the light, but even in the darkness Quinn could see Brittany pull Santana closer to her and whisper something in her ear before they both became still again. The next morning after everyone showered and met up in the lobby they all headed over to the performance hall. New Directions was in the middle of the line up so they watched the first few performances, none of which really inspired any confidence. When their time had come they all lined up behind the entrance in two single file lines. The music started to play and they all started singing Lady Gaga's edge of glory until they were all on stage by the end of the song. When the second song faded in everyone took a step back except Santana who began to sing and Brittany who started to dance around her.

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Santana grabbed hold of Brittany's hand and started to dance with her as she sang. Everyone else fell in behind them and sang back up.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

Santana stopped in front of her and looked Brittany square in the eyes as she sang the next verse in a softer tone with the music barely playing the background.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Zayn:]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ Desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

The crowd went nuts and Santana used the opportunity to give Brittany a kiss before falling in line for their final song. They sang Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You and the crowd was once again on their feet within seconds. They bowed and took their seats and watched the rest of the performances. When Mr. Shue went to check the winning list, he came back with a smile on his face that could have only meant one thing, they had placed high enough to go onto the next round. The tears that flowed were well deserved. Friends were wrapped up in huge and lovers were embracing with just as much gusto. When Rachel looked over to where Santana and Brittany were standing she was surprised to see them not making out, instead they were wrapped up in each other with both girls crying rather hard. Rachel was floored because, well, this was Santana they were talking about. Both girls pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other and smiled through the tears. Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and they smiled at the sight before them. The whole group went back to celebrating and when they headed out, they all decided to head back to the hotel to celebrate properly. Santana and Brittany said they would catch a cab back to the hotel, but first they had another stop to make. They wouldn't say what it was, but Brittany seemed giddy and Santana said she had promised Brittany that if they won she would take her someone special. No one questioned it and said that they would see the girl back at the hotel soon.

Back at the hotel the party was in full swing; music played while the alcohol flowed. After about an hour Mr. Shue came in to check on the kids and while he looked the other way on the alcohol he was concerned that he didn't see two of his students. He turned to Quinn and asked if she had seen Brittany or Santana.

"They said they were going to do something that San had promised Britt they would do if we won. I'll call Santana though because they should be on their way back." Quinn held her phone to her ear and after three rings Brittany finally answered Santana's phone.

"Hey Q."

"Britt where are you guys?"

"Oh, we just finished up and we are grabbing a cab back to the hotel now." Santana could be heard in the background telling the cab driver the hotel address. Quinn gave Mr. Shue the thumbs up that they were on their way back before returning to her phone call, "ok Britt, where were you guys anyway."

"San said it was a surprise and I'm not supposed to tell." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine Britt, I'll see you both when you get back." She hung up the phone and crossed the room and grabbed her computer. Mercedes didn't understand what Quinn was up too, "Quinn what's up with the computer?"

"Britt won't tell me what they were up to, but she can never resist posting stuff on Facebook." Quinn searched for few minutes and when she came upon Brittany's page she almost dropped the computer. Will caught her expression and was worried, "Everything ok Quinn?"

"I can't believe they did this."

"Did what?" Mike chimed in.

"Brittany S. Pierce is married to Santana Lopez, according to Facebook anyway." Tina shook her head, "their profiles have said that for months…" Quinn waved her hand to quiet the room again. "I know, but now there are pictures of them at the courthouse and pictures of the ring." The whole club looked at the picture on Quinn's computer and as sure as they were standing there, the picture showed Brittany and Santana kissing in front of a judge with several pictures afterwards of them smiling and the camera and showing off their rings. This was no joke, Brittany and Santana were really married, like for real married, to each other.

"Wait is that even legal, they are 17?" Sam had an excellent question, but Quinn shook her head and smiled, "Santana's 18th birthday was last week and Britt's was last month." The stunned silence was broken when the door of the roomed open and both girls walked in. Santana scanned the room and immediately knew that Brittany had posted the pictures. "Look guys we know it seems fast, but we are soul mates and I've loved her since I was five so this has been decades in the making and we would really like everyone's support." She grabbed Brittany's hand and smiled. After a moment Rachel stood up from the bed and held out her glass, "a toast for the newlyweds, may the rest of their lives be as perfect as today has been, to Brittany and Santana." Everyone held out their glasses and toasted the happy couple and everyone was sure that they had never seen Santana look so happy. They went back to celebrating and by the end of the night they had all passed out in the beds with a few of them on the floor. Brittany was cuddling Santana on the bed and in a very drunk whisper said, "I love you wifey."

**Cheesy, yes, but I have wanted someone to do a one shot of them getting married in New York ever since it became legal. Hope you all liked it and check out my other Glee stories if you did.**


End file.
